New life from Death Note
by Deathnotelv
Summary: Rene Greenwood. A girl who trusts no one. She has always live by her own rules after her mother abandoned her. Now she is seventeen and dreaming of far away fictional worlds. At least she thinks she is dreaming. Isn't she? Rated T for safe. OCXL also one sided LightxOC
1. Chapter 1 - What the hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death not or any of its characters, only my own character Rene. If I DID of Death note (which I don't) there would have been at least one topless scene per episode of L. ^^ Maybe even a shower scene :3**

**Ye I am a super L fangirl, get over it :D**

**Anyway I hope you guys like my first EVER fanfiction. Please send me reviews I would love to hear what you think. Though plz go easy on the criticism, I like having some but don't rage on me okay. :)**

Chapter 1: What the hell...

I stumbled, only seeing bright multicoloured lights in front of me.

Was I dead? No.

Was I blind? I don't think so.

Was I about to be sick from dizziness? Absolutely.

I have no idea where I am but right now this isn't my concern. This nausea and headache was driving me nuts. So I just kept on walking forwards. Placing one foot in front of the other. At least I _think _I was moving forward. For all I knew I was walking round in a very large circle. I really wish I could remember what happened, everything is an annoying blur in my mind.

Wait. I can hear something. It's getting louder, if my head didn't feel like it was being used as a drum kit I might be able to make out what it is. Hold on. They are bells. Why on earth am I hearing stupid bells, probably church bells at that. God their loud and really annoying. I had no idea _why_ I was walking towards them but I had to try and follow something. Oh God was I being led to heaven. I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

my head had started calming down now to the point where I didn't feel the need to puke. I am guessing that's a good sign. Even my eyes have started opening of their own accord. Now there was a new sound. Not a bell... more of a... horn - a car horn.

Huh... WHAT!?

My eyes flick wide open and I jump backwards, narrowly avoiding a car that came speeding past me. Fudge that was close. I landed very roughly on my butt. Honestly it hurt like hell. At least the pain shocked me into reality.

_Look for road signs or anything that can help you find where you are._

**No duh conscience . I am not an idiot you know...**

_That can be debated._

Seriously, why do I ever listen to myself.

Anyway, now at least my eyes were obeying me. I looked around at my surroundings. Initial reaction - WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY AM I?

My mouth was gaping. Eyes wide open. Brain in a state of shock.

The biggest skyscrapers I have ever seen, weird foreign writing, giant electronic billboard, jam packed streets. Either I had somehow found a time machine and gone into the future or I was in... Japan.

...

_Well aren't we royally screwed._

**You are not helping by stating the obvious!**

_Better than just standing there and gaping like a stupid fish._

**GAH!**

I snapped myself out of the daze. There were Japanese people everywhere. Not only that but most of them were staring at _me._ Was there something wrong with me? Was there something on my face?

Suddenly I found myself darting around looking for some kind of reflective surface. I found a shop window and dashed towards it. My eyes looked over my figure. Black tight sleeveless top that hung to my skim figure, black and red jacket unzipped, long slightly baggy dark blue jeans with black trainers. With my natural ginger hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes I stuck out like a sore thumb. To everyone I was probable a weird, foreign, Gothic, ginger 17 year old girl.

Cool. I hadn't changed.

By now I had calmed down enough to think logically. I took another look around. I could have sworn I have seen this place somewhere before. In a movie or travel book before or something. It was just kind of, _familiar. _Everything was pointing to one place for me. Tokyo. It just had to be.

Okay now my brain is on total shut down. How in hell did I get to Tokyo... Hang on, how did even get to JAPAN! Memory don't let me down now. Where was I? Ahh that's right I was in England at the orphanage getting ready for bed. Had just finished brushing my teeth and was feeling really tired. As I left the bathroom I became dizzy and all this weird stuff happened.

_Light bulb. _

So I was **dreaming. **Now that made sense. I am normally such a logical thinker how on earth did I not realize this sooner. I felt a small sigh escape my lips. Was I really so tired that I had collapsed. Seriously. Well I haven't been getting more than five hours sleep a night. Maybe I shouldn't be staying up so late.

_And who's fault is that?_

**Not mine.**

_Excuse me. You are the one reading manga and fanfiction till 2:00 am every night._

**Sorry Miss Know-it-all...**

I decided to take a stroll in my dream-world. I had always secretly wanted to visit Japan, maybe that is why I am dreaming about it. It always seemed like such a cool place. Just then an extremely loud English voice came to my attention. I glanced over to the direction it was comming from and my eyes landed on the giant electronic screen. A non-Japanese man was sitting at a desk in a very formal attire. His name was on a plaque on his desk.

Lind. L. Tailor

**Hey, doesn't this scene look familiar to you?**

_Yeah. The name rings a bell too..._

A Japanese voice overplayed his English one but I could hear what he was saying. For some reason I felt like I had already heard what he was saying. Of course that was not possible. Though God that name is really bugging me, just where have I heard it befo...

I stood there. Motionless. Everything else seemed to disappear to me. Nothing else mattered.

No.

Way.

In.

Hell.

Suddenly the man clutched his chest and collapsed. I knew he was dead. Sounds of people gasping and muttering around me lingered in my ears as he was taken away. For a few seconds the screen was eerily still. I knew what was coming. That single letter that I knew all too well.

L


	2. Chapter 2 - Ready or not, here I come!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. So no suing me k ^^**

**Hopefully I shall post an episode once a week maybe sooner if I can.**

**Great, now that is cleared hope you all like my fanfiction. BTW don't forget to give me your opinions on the story so far. Plus I kinda realize after reading it through after posting that there are a few minor mistakes - sorry I will be more careful - and it does sound like Rene (my OC) has come from Whammy's which she does NOT. Just another orphanage in England, k thanks for reading :3**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Ready or not, here I come!**

Oh.

My.

God.

This couldn't be happening. It has to be a dream. Right? It's Death Note.

Hells to the freaking YEH. This is beyond awesome. I can't remember the last time I had a good dream. All the others border on nightmares if I even dream at all.

I totally ignored the rest of L's little speech. The 'I am justice' one explaining how brilliant he is at proving Kira exists etc. etc. God knows how many times I have watched that scene laughing my head off at Light's face.

I completely lost myself in my own trail of thought. I mean Death Note! I totally LOVE Death Note. Okay understatement of the century, but still. It got me through hours of boredom.

I had always in a way wondered what I would do if I was like some of those 'OC' characters that get sucked into the fictional world. Obviously that can't happen. Emphasis on the word _fiction_ meaning _not real. _

Why do I feel like I am trying to convince myself that this is a dream? Never-mind. I am just being me again.

**Alrighty then, time to decide.**

_Decide on what?_

**Our character duh!**

_What on earth are you talking about..._

**Well I have already come up with a way of getting into the storyline but I need to decide how I will act. Innocent? Bold? Misa Misa style?**

_Misa Misa style?_

**You know, stupid lovestruck idiot.**

_Ohhh... right._

**Okay we are the same age as Light so we fit L's age group to become a Kira suspect, and with our knowledge of the storyline we can totally pull it off.**

_WHOA there. Become a Kira suspect. No way in hell. Do you have a death wish._

**Oh come on you puss, it's just a dream. Plus it is the easiest and quickest was of getting into the case AND we can use are knowledge to get a funny reaction out of L!**

_Don't act so mean, we are on his side... mainly._

**After what we have been through we have all the right in the world to believe Light's idea of an ideal world but... He becomes a total wack job. I mean he went seriously scary. Creepy to the max on the creepometor. Worse than Beyond Birthday! Completely...**

_Okay okay... I get the picture. Still, you can't rule a perfect rule with fear and intimidation. Human's are not perfect and can never be. Light's shows himself as a 'perfect' person, that's why I really want to annoy him._

If all goes to plan I was going to piss off Light big time. It would be so easy to get to him. I can almost picture Ryuk laughing at Light behind his back, having the time of his Shinigami life.

Ryuk was cool, he knew how to have a laugh. We were going to get along really well. I need to remind myself to get apples. And LOTS of them.

Shoot with all this talk it had gotten dark. I was going to have to get this show on the road, and FAST, if I was going to make it on time. There won't be a better time to find out were Light lives until much later in the story line.

Thank all that is good and holy I took those basic Japanese lessons. I knew very little, I mean I had only been studying for just under a week now, but at least I knew something. I had always wanted to visit Japan, that's why I took the online lessons. The orphanage wouldn't pay for an actual tutor.

Everything feels so... real. Lets see if my acting skills are still as good as they used to be. From my time on the streets I had become quite the actress. Oh would you look there, a target has just arrived.

A panic look spread across my face and I began to slightly shake. I asked a passing lady (about 45) how to get to the police station. My voice fluctuating and keeping eye contact. She gave me a very concerned and pitiful look. Seriously. One thing that I hated more than almost everything else was someone pitying me. Like I was a small lost child.

If that wasn't the look I was going for I would have contemplated just pickpocketing her.

_Temper temper._

**Sorry but I am the emotions and YOU are the conscience. Let me do my job and you do yours.**

_Fine..._

She wrote on a piece of paper the directions and gave me some money for a cab fare. Okay so maybe she was not ALL that bad. Even in my dreams I was frugal. What can I say. When you live on the streets for a few years you become very tight with money.

I thanked her and she went on with her life. Never to be seen again. Whatever.

I walked in the direction written, it wasn't too far from where I was. Lucky me.

To be honest I am glad my acting skills have not gone down the drain. It would prove very useful when confronting Light and L. My confidence is sky high and there is a spring in my step.

Light Yagami watch out.

Its not L you should be worried about.

.

**THANKYOU :3 **

**I hope you like my story so far - glad to see so many people are showing interest :DD Love you peeps ^^ xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not a dream?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note (so there xP )**

**No idea what to say apart from thanks for the support and... oh! Also got a message from a 'guest' asking me to post the chapters faster. Thanks so much for telling me as I now know there are people who like my fan fiction enough to want me to post sooner, I will try but with my GCSE's its hard to do everything AND this. So please bear with me.**

**Catch you later peeps and thanks ^.^**

* * *

Rene's POV

It must have been past midnight when I finally reached the police station. For some unknown reason I had felt the need to run all the way here. The adrenaline had just worn out and I was about ready to drop. I had predicted this would happen of course. Whenever I get really happy and hyper it only lasts a maximum of 10 minutes. And _yes, _I have been keeping track. I know it's weird but... meh.

So here I am. Standing outside the station.

This was going to be fun - enter sarcasm here. Really I have no idea what I am doing. What I do know is I have to get the tasks force's attention first before I can get to L.

I staggered into police station out of breath and sweating as if I had just been in a marathon. The man at the desk stood up and looked at me as I entered. Just before I could get to the desk I purposely collapsed, faking unconsciousness. Another skill I had learnt that had gotten me out of many a sticky situation.

The guy came running over to me shouting something Japanese in my ears and shaking me. To be honest I was so tired I didn't even care. Within a few moments I had actually lost to my exhaustion and fell asleep. Not the most uncomfortable place I have slept.

* * *

I woke up and stretched out my arms. That had been a good sleep. Now where was I again?

Oh that's right I am in a cell. WHY was I in a cell? I had not broken any laws... in the last 4 years, I mean ones that would land me in prison.

I quickly sat up on the bed. Holy smokes this brings back memories. Blank walls, plain room. A toilet! Oh no way! That's just gross! I am not sleeping next to _that._ I had better try and get out of here before I puke, I peered through the bars. A man walked past the door.

"Hey! I am not a criminal, why am I locked up? Let me OUT" I called to him. The guy looked at me confused. Then I realized he was Japanese. What the hell I live in Engl...

This _wasn't_ a dream?

**OMGITHOUGHTTHISWASADREAMBUTHOWCOMEIAMSTILLHEREANDW HATTHEHELLHAVEIGOTTENMYSELFINTOIMEANFORGODSSAKEIAM INJAIL!**

_Okay breath. I have no idea what you just said._

**We... are... screwed.**

Right. Okay. I'm okay. I am totally NOT freaking out right now. Nope. I'm good. And sane - perfectly sane.

...

I am NOT okay! I am totally freaking out, and for all I know I have lost my mind. I can see it happening. I mean just look at myself. I am shaking uncontrollably and have two voices in my head. So I might as well be a little insane...

The door unlocked and a man walked in. Matsuda. Aww, he is so sweet. No. Not now, there is a real crisis that needs my full attention. I can not be distracted by suddenly very realistic anime characters.

Matsuda beckoned me to follow him. Well anywhere is better than here at the moment. So cautiously I follow. We walk down the hall. Everything is so... weird, now that I know this can't be a dream. I mean you can't sleep IN a dream. Can you?

After a a few seconds of awkward silence he says something apparently funny in Japanese and looks at me laughing. I just give him a blank look back. It wasn't his fault but right now I really wasn't in the mood. It's just I have a thing against the police. Especially the nice ones. So he just gave a little awkward cough and didn't say anything else.

Within a few minutes I had been led to a room, Matsuda opened the door for me and I hesitantly walked in. It was an interrogation room with a man I didn't know sitting at the table, looking at me, a phone thingy in his hands. The door locked behind me.

What the hell! Was I a freaking criminal!

That's IT, my mind was made up. Dream or not I was going to give these people a hard time and be a mega pain in the ass! Good thing I am the best darn actor they ev'r did see.

So I sat down opposite. The guy said something in Japanese. God didn't these people get the hint that I don't know Japanese...

"He asks what your name is." I flinched, looking around the room to find where the voice came from. Eventually my eyes landed on the phone thingy in his hand. They were going to use a translator. HA. Not going to work. I am gunna make these guys rip out their hair in frustration.

"I will only speak to someone I can see." I hissed back.

The guy translated and I got an annoyed look from the policeman across the room.

"That won't be possible I am afraid. Please try to cooperate, the police are trying to help yo..."

"NO!" I cut off. "They blimmin locked me up like a criminal and now are interrogating me. Therefore I will not speak to anyone unless I can see them right here. In front of me. Speaking ENGLISH. I have no freaking idea how I got here and right now I _very_ distressed. So you really don't want to piss me off right now."

Translation - Not talking to anyone. The fact they got a translator meant they didn't have anyone that knew English.

A very, _very _annoyed looking policeman sighed then left the room. I felt a bit smug. Serves them right for the way they treated me. I mean a foreign girl comes into the station and faints so they lock her up!? Really...

* * *

_I spy with my little eye, something beginning with W._

**Wall.**

_Correct again._

**I spy with my little eye something beginning with T.**

_Table._

**OMG this is getting ridiculous. I swear we have been here for THREE hours! I think I am going insane. If I am not already insane. Which I might be. I am HUNGRY!**

_Calm down its been not even ten minutes, look there is a clock right in front of you._

**I am going to DIE. I can't! I am too young to die! Please someone save me!**

_Die of what?_

**Boredom. What else?**

The door opened, I didn't bother to look up. That guy probably came back to try and convince me to talk. Pfft. Not likely.

"Hello I am Light."

I froze. No literally, I felt the colour drain from my face and I didn't dare move. What the FUCK! I never swear but this time I will let myself off. Light sat opposite me on the table. Right there. Looking directly at me. Smiling. Die of boredom? No. I was going to die of a freaking heart attack!

* * *

**Hey peeps. Just writing here to say to let me know if you like my style of writing or if it's a little bit too long winded and you want more comedy rather than explanations. Also if you like my new formatting. I do, it makes it clearer. Sorry I just found out I could do this. Lol xD**

**Believe me you will find out WHY she hates the police and remembers prison cells in good time. There will be explanations soon I promise xxx ;3**


	4. Chapter 4 - R-R-Ryuk!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Death Note ^^**

**You have no idea how frustrating this chapter has been. Not only have I had to spend a lot of time tweaking it to make it works but just when I was about half way through it. BAM. Internet goes when I press save and I lose it ALL. Seriously. Why _ME_. T.T**

**So yeah. Really hope u like it peeps. Thanks for the ongoing support. 3**

* * *

Rene's POV:

Breath.

I am not dead yet. I'm okay. He doesn't know my name.

**What are we going to do!? I mean he is a mass murderer, and he is sitting right _there._**

_Calm down we need to think logically. If this really isn't a dream then we need to use an alias. That's reasonably easy. You remember on the streets we went by a different name. It was..._

**Tanith Blaze. Yeah, I remember.**

_See, we are okay. We just need to act normal. _

**Easier said than done. Have we _ever _been normal...**

_No... but we can act. Right now our knowledge of the story and our acting skills are our only means of survival. Screw getting into the storyline. We need to live. _

**We need to keep some element of truth when speaking to him to keep it believable. Low profile and don't attract his attention. We can do this. There have been worse life or death situations we have been in. But what abou-**

_Hold on. Is it just me or has Light been very quiet. Too quiet. I haven't heard a peep from him since he sat down at least three minutes ago._

_..._

I slowly looked up to see what Light was doing. My heart was beating a mile a minute. Suddenly our eyes met. I pulled my eyes down again. Had he been staring at me this whole time? My hands were becoming sweaty. His eyes are so... intimidating.

"So what's your name?" He asked. I am calm. Okay it's now or never.

"T-Tanith. Tanith Blaze." Why the heck am I sounding so shy. Come on! This isn't like me at all.

"That's a very nice name." He smiled. "Are you okay? When I came in you looked shocked."

"No." I snapped back. Okay I was getting my confidence back again. "No I am not okay. I have no idea how I got here and suddenly I'm being locked up like a criminal and interrogated. Also you coming in shocked me because I was expecting a police officer." Good. I just need to get him off my back asap.

"What makes you think I am not a police officer?" SHOOT. Did I let that slip? It's okay, I can pull this back.

"You look and sound about 17 so that makes you too young to work on the police-force. Also if the police already had you working with them then they would not need a translator in the first place. Therefore you can't be working here. Although the fact they trust you enough to help out means your very close to a high-ranking officer. My guess the son of a Sargent or a Chief."

_Oh that's right. _VERY _low-key. Do you have to be such a show off!_

**I couldn't help it. It just kind of slipped out...**

"That's very impressive Tanith. You are very clever." He said actually shocked (at least I think he was). "I am sure your parents are very worried for your well being. Do you have a number we can contact them with... are you okay?" Without realizing it a tear had fallen down my cheek. Stupid memories.

"It's okay." I wiped away the tear. I was stronger than this normally. I guess with all of this happening I had let my guard down. "By all means you can try contacting them - but it won't work." I stared at him. Not breaking eye contact.

"Why..." He said after I don't continue, he seemed very hesitant to ask. I just let out a small sigh, I really didn't feel like telling him but if it gets him off my back then fine.

"At the age of six my father died in a car crash with a drunk driver. He saved my life but paid the ultimate sacrifice. Soon after my mother turned to drugs. She blamed me for my fathers death and a year later abandoned me. Since then I have been living mainly on the street. I have no home nor family."

He didn't say anything. Just looked at me wide eyed. The '_oh so great' _Light Yagami flustered- by me! Ha! Fancy that. I guess I was going to have to carry on this conversation.

"Hey, is this a counselling session or are you going to ask me what the police really want to know?" At this he seemed to snap out of it.

"Yes. Sorry. There seems to be no record of anyone matching your description or age coming into the country. Do you know how you got here?"

"Nope. I just kind of woke up in a back-ally somewhere. Got totally freaked out and ran as fast as I could. Eventually I found this station where I fainted. That's all I remember." Meh. It was partly true anyway. My stomach rumbled. "I am hungry is there any chance I could get someth..."

That's when I saw him. The tall dark figure out of the corner of my eye. He came through the door. No really! He came _through_ the door. A very slim, tall dark figure. He seemed to float into the room. No wait. He _was_ floating. Then he looked at me with his red and yellow eyes. A huge grin constantly spread across his face.

Ryuk.

HOW THE HELL CAN I SEE RYUK! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE DEATH NOTE YET!

The blood rushed to my feet. Then right there in front of Light and Ryuk. I very ungracefully fainted.

* * *

**A lot is explained in this chapter about Rene's past. Yeah, it is a pretty dark past. Stuff happens after too but that will be explained MUCH later ;D u will have to wait and see. xP**

**Thanks peeps. Hope you like this and the next chapter is going to be a LOT of fun to write. He he ^.^ Byeess**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm part WHAT?

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Death Note XP (ye I feel childish today :DD )**

**Yo I am so glad ppl are liking my fanfiction EEEEKKKKK! REALLY! **

**You guys have no idea how happy I am :D Plus this chapter is rly fun to write - hopefully quite comical ^^ byyyyeeesss peeeeppppsss!**

* * *

Rene's POV:

Something nudged me in the side. I ignored it. Again I was poked in the side, only harder. Slowly I rolled over and moaned. Can't a girl have a rest without being disturbed around here?

"Human, get up." A deep voice came from behind my back. What stupid thing to call me. Sure I knew I had bad bed head but there was no need for that stupid comment. Talk about rude.

"Okay dude relax for a minute. I'm up, I am u-" When I opened my eyes it wasn't an officer that confronted me. Nor was it a human. Or even a mass murdering, sycophantic lunatic with a God complex. No. It was a _monster._ Correction, it was a... a... Shinigami.

I gave him a blank stare before registering exactly what he looked like. I couldn't help it. I smirked to myself then laughed ridiculously loud.

It was the weirdest looking think I have ever seen. It had a beak mask - like the ones doctors would use many years ago during the black death - covering his face. The rest of his form was covered with a long black jacket that reached the floor. One hand was covered with a glove and the other was just bones. He must have been nearly three-foot taller than me. Now this was not what made me laugh. No there was something else. Some thing so ridiculous I could not help myself but laugh out loud.

"I am a Shinigami. You don't _laugh _when you see a Shinigami." It sounded very annoyed. I stared at its head, tears coming to my eyes from the laughter.

"Why is your hair a giant yellow _afro._" I managed to say through a fit of giggles.

"Th-that's not the point of this conversation." It responded defensively.

"Your a cross between a man, dodo bird and a _SUNFLOWER_!" At this it just sighed, obviously not impresses with my immaturity. I swallowed down my laughter and came to my senses. I was in what was most probably the Shinigami realm. "This is twice in two days I have woken up in a strange place."

"Now that you have seemed to calm down a bit I will continue." It let out a little cough, "You have been here by summoned by the Shinigami King to sign a contact, this contract is-"

"No."

"You can't say no yet. You haven't heard the rest of what I was going to say."

"Still no."

"Just listen will you!"

I smirked at him. It was so easy to wind him up and it was really very fun. "Good. Now the terms of this deal is that because the King saved your life and brought you to this world you must follow these simple rules-" I put my hand up. "What is it?"

"Just when did I die?"

"That would have been just before you came to this timeline. So in your time about... two days ago."

"..." I gaped at him. "I think I would _remember _dying! I have not died!"

"On the contrary you have. You died of hypothermia on the streets where you were sleeping. Then you where brough to this world where I may or may not have lost you for a day or so. Forgetting that. Technically because you did die you had to be brought back as part Shinigami. This of course means-"

"Hold on there! What do you mean I am _part _Shinigami, just how in hell does that work!"

"Look the King has the power to create Shinigami. He just used a little of his power to bring you back, surly this should explain why you can see me without touching my death note. Same with all of us. You should be able to see us no problem." Okay this did explain why I could see Ryuk. "Also you can not pass through is like normal humans, to you we are solid. Try it."

I reached out hesitantly and poked it in the arm. It was solid just as it said it would be, A shiver crept up my spine. Awesome... A thought popped into my head.

"So does that mean I can't die?"

"Well yes and no. No even with your real name the death note can't kill you. It's impossible. Also you have a stringer immune system than most humans. But if you are shot in the heart, have your head cut of etc, you _will_ die. So you re not invincible."

I jumped on the spot and fist pumped into the air. THIS is the BEST day of my LIFE. Even though I am already dead. Oh who cares any more! I'm a SHINIGAMI. HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! Wait.

"What was this about rules?"

"Ah yes almost forgot. The King has seen through Ryuk's lie to get an extra death note and has also seen his _game_. He is very interested in it and want's to join in secretly. Therefore he wants to add _you_ into the mix to see what happens. Make things even more... interesting. You know the storyline and apparently do not have a side with L or Kira." That was true. "Therefore he wants you to be a _spectator_ of sorts. You are allowed to give them clues in the form of riddles and such but not directly."

"So really this is all just a big game."

"Yes."

"That he wants me to be a part of."

"Yes."

"I get all this power and freedom. In return I get to have fun and mess with them."

"Good to know you are listening."

"HELL YES. I am signing that contact count me in!"

"You words are the signing of the contract, I shall put you in the car with L so you have a way of meeting him. How you mess with them is up to you. Just make it interesting."

I bowed in respect and joy. "You won't regret this Shinigami King and..."

"Orfa."

"Your name is, _Orfa..._ did the King name you that?"

"Yes he did. How did you know?" I giggled to myself at this remark.

"Just a lucky guess. Okay I'm ready. Beam me up Scotty!"

"Whatever.."

* * *

I opened my eyes. Well that was eventful. Now where was I. It was freaking dark that's for sure.

**BUMP**

_Oww my head. Just where are we_?

**How am I suppose to know. It is very cramped, I can't even sit up. Plus there is that very annoying humming sound distracting me.**

_Oh I know where we are..._

**Oh really, because that Shinigami Orfa said we would be in L's car. I don't see us in a car, do you?**

_We are in L's car. In the boot._

Right now though I wouldn't really care if I was in Antarctica. I am totally protected from the death note. Can mess around as much as I want to without thinking of the consequences. This is what I have been waiting for. Freedom and a whole heap of fun.

He he he. For once life is going _my_ way.


	6. Chapter 6 - Let the chase begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did there would be some crazy shiz going down :3**

**OMG! You guys are awesome! So many people have followed my story now that I am close to tears. Although I don't cry. Only when my favourite anime characters die (you know who I mean T.T) or someone steals my chocolate. Okay if someone steals my chocolate I may actually just beat the living daylights out of them. No really I would -_-**

**You guys really help me get through the massive workload piling on top of me. You give me that boost of strength I need to finish my school work and yet continue writing this (maybe not in that order xD). So here is my next chapter all done and dusted. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Imitation1 - Oh you are going to love what comes soon, I am excited myself XD**

**DarkWriter00 - Thanks your messages really left my spirits :3 Orfa may or may not have a secret to hide ;]**

**Sit Back and Live Life - I'm a posting! Calm down xD Glad you are liking the story!**

**and God Of Cake - Yeah, Light's face would be priceless ^^ he he he he...**

**all your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside ^.^ lol okay I am not _that _****mushy. But in any case I still REALLY REALLY love reading them :D**

**Of course also to anyone who has read, Favorited and/or Followed my story. You guys rock and have a special place in my heart. Just below sweets and Anime xP Thank you!**

* * *

Rene's POV

Spending an hour locked up in the boot of a car gives anyone time to think.

Some may think about how they are going to get out. Others how on earth they got in here in the first place. Some might even ponder over multiple philosophical ideas such as what is the meaning of life.

I thought about cake - _chocolate cake._ I was so hungry. My stomach twisted and growled begging me for food. However I had nothing remotely edible. Now that I thought about it I hadn't eaten in two days. That just made me even hungrier, normally I would have been able to last three days at least without food. I had trained myself to cope with it.

I decided to let my mind drift to my previous conversation with a curtain yellow afro Shinigami in the hopes of getting my mind off the constant hunger pains. Things didn't add up and I had a lot of questions.

1- He said I died on the streets, yet the last thing I remembered was brushing my teeth in the orphanage. Was I missing something here?

2- Why did the King Shinigami want me in this game? Seems like an awful lot of effort just for me.

3- How am I suppose to know what's being said? I do not know Japanese!

4- Just what am I lying on?

_Bang_

Owww... another bump in the road caused my head to hit the roof of the boot again. A splitting headache was making its way into my skull. _Stupid_ Shinigmi not giving enough _stupid_ details. Locking me in the _stupid_ boot of L's _stupid_ car. What the hell is digging into my back!_  
_

I tried turning on my body so I was on my side. It was not easy. With the limited space and in almost pitch darkness I found myself shuffling rather awkwardly to get the item out from under me.

Eventually I brought it in front of my face. My eyes had focused in the darkness of the car boot so I was able to make out a very faint outline. It was a box, as I had predicted. A very flat - or rather a very squished box. The thing inside would have been flattened too. I managed to find a way to open the box, curious as to what lay inside. Then a beautiful smell wafted to my nose.

OMG IT IS STRAWBERRY CAKE! Okay maybe not chocolate but I am more than happy with strawberry!

_Think of the consequences..._

**Mmmm... cake. Huh. Were you saying something?**

_When L finds out he will kill you. _

**_If_ L finds out. Plus it's squashed. He won't want it anyway... probably... hopefully.**

_Why do I even bother trying..._

The car came to a slow stop. I could hear one of the doors open, followed soon after by another. The car bounced slightly as someone got out. There were brief words spoken in muffled voices but there was no way to hear them. Then for a moment there was quiet. I hate the quiet.

_Click_

The boot door swung open to reveal a blinding light. I covered my eyes quickly with my hands and squinted. Waiting for my eyes to adjust. The person said and did nothing. Quickly my eyes adjusted to see a round-shouldered L hovering over me. He was just as I remembered.

The clothes he wore were the same as always. A white one-size-too-big-T-shirt and baggy blue trousers. His long bed head black hair spiking up in every which angle. I found myself looking directly into his eyes. The dark bags were even more dominant than I remembered, even his eyes seemed like the black holes in space - sucking in every single detail of you, never missing a thing. It sent a chill down my spine. He just stood there motionless.

I had always respected him in a way, even when he was just an anime character. Like me he was an orphan. Yet he managed to do something great with his life. Compared to me who is always running from everyone. Plus give him his due he is a complete genius. However I have the upper hand here.

Although now I think about it this could be considered as awkward. I had better break the ice.

"Yo-." Was all I could manage to spit out before the car boot door came crashing down on my head. "-Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted through the car rubbing my aching head.

He had slammed the door on my head. ON-MY-HEAD! I mean okay it may have been a surprise seeing me there but that was a delayed reaction. What a little piece of-

The door opened again. This time revealing a very shocked looking old man called Watari, still in his butler attire, looking shocked and wide-eyed at me. He was speechless to say the least. He really did look very old. It was eventually L (who still looked bored) who spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"What did you do to my cake..." I lay there staring up at him blankly, he did ask the weirdest questions. I looked down at the heap of mess in a box that could have once been called a cake. Okay so maybe he _did _want the cake.

"Made it into bite-size pieces?" Well al least I had made a great entrance.

Watari found his voice. "How did you get in the boot?" He sounded old and wise yet there was still a hint of shock mixed in with it all.

"Long story. Will tell you another time." I pulled myself out of the car and stood facing L. Even hunched over he was taller than me. I could see no hint of emotion in his eyes. I really wanted to do something that would scare him. See what his reaction would be. Quickly an idea found its way into my head. I had to force myself not to let a creepy smile spread across my face.

_Don't do it..._

I mimicked L's stance, hunching over slightly and placing my left hand into my pocket.

_I am telling you now it's a very bad idea._

I then used my right thumb to trail across my bottom lip, as L had done when he was in deep thought.

_You will just be asking for trouble._

I leant towards him as he usually does, ignoring all personal space. He didn't move away.

_I don't know about you but I don't want to be locked up in one of his cells. Not comfy. At all._

For a few seconds we both looked straight into each others eyes. Never breaking eye contact or even blinking. Then I let the smile come across my face.

_Why do I even bother trying sometimes..._

In the most monotone voice I could muster I said, "There is a 100% probability you are L."

His eyes looked wide enough to pop out of his head and he took a step back in shock, grabbing the car to stop himself falling. Now there is a way I could make this even more interesting. I took the moment to my advantage. Sharply I span on my heels and ran. A grin still plastered on my lips. The look on his face was priceless!

Now let the chase begin.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fight!

**Sor guys I have been SOOOOO busy T.T**

**I really hope this more 'eventful' chapter makes it up to you guys and THANKYOU for staying with me and reading. It has been so great to here your positive reviews and see people favourite and follow my story.**

**I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys like reading it just as much. Type to you real soon. Byeee!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Death Note. Cuz if I did I would be rich! MU ha ha ha ha! But I am not :'( instead I am poor.**

* * *

Rene's POV

I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

Luckily I am very fit for my age - I even know some basic martial arts. (A girl has to know how to defend herself now days.)

As I sprinted through the main streets I realized it wasn't that busy. Even at night the main streets were meant to be busy and full of life. How come it was so empty? Whatever. There was no point in trying to think about that now.

I couldn't risk looking behind me. It would only slow me down. Thankfully I had taught myself how to focus on curtain sounds.

I ignored my heavy breathing and blanked out the sound of my own footsteps and the few cars that drove past. It was faint but I could hear it. The sound of muffled footsteps, fast and catching up. They were so quiet I had almost missed them. L must have taken off his shoes.

I smiled.

This was interesting. I thought he would take the car and follow me. This was turning out to be more fun then I had first thought. So maybe it's time to turn up the heat.

I picked up the speed and headed towards a larger crowd of people coming up ahead. Just as I pushed past them I saw an alleyway turning left off the main roads that I was following.

I took the sharp corner down a dark alleyway. If I stayed on the main road he would eventually block me off with the police.

I darted through the narrow back alleys. He was not going to be as fit as I was, I mean he just sits there and eats sweets for goodness sake. I had spent all of my life since the age of six on the run - training myself to push further than most people would. It's how I survived.

I could feel the energy leaving me. The cake had given me some energy but it was not enough. I was at a disadvantage before this game even began.

Still I pushed forwards and came to a wire mesh fence. Dead end? No.

I jumped on one of the large bins close to the fence and launched myself into the air. I cleared it with ease. As I landed I rolled to make sure I didn't break any bones.

Quickly got back to my feet and looked back to see L of the other side of the fence. I stuck out my tongue then smiled and waved before turning and continuing to run. Still hadn't lost it.

As I turned the next corner I found myself face to face with a very large brick wall.

Ah.

Now this was a dead-end.

**This was not part of the plan.**

_Yeh, well the plan was bound not to work anyway. I mean come on. It was ambitious at best._

**By the way what was the plan?**

_Run and hope for the best._

**I thought you came up with good plans!**

_In the situation we had no choice. _

I could hear the fence rattling. L was climbing it? I had to give him more credit he was persistent. Rats. Looks like I will have to go with the back-up plan.

**We had a back-up plan? **

_Yeah - but it sucks._

**Why?**

_You will find out soon enough._

* * *

L's POV

This girl was more agile than I had first anticipated. She had cleared the fence in one jump. Even with the burning in my lungs and legs I managed climbed over the fence. Police officers had surrounded the area for a mile radius. She could not escape even if I hadn't pursued her.

However this girl posed an immediate threat to my safety. Not only had she seen my face but she knew I was L. Whatsoever she even got into my car. She had left me with a lot of questions and I needed answers. Now.

As I turned the corner I was greeted with a fist to my stomach. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I fell to the floor.

The ginger girl stood over me fists clenched. I quickly controlled my breathing and stood up. She hadn't run. Why?

Even though this was a dead-end she could have run past me and tried to escape. Why stay there?

Our eyes met and I could see confidence pouring out of her. She gave me another smile and with one of her hands she indicated for me to come at her. She wanted a fight? Did she really think that she could beat a fully grown adult male!

I had no choice. It wasn't like me to hit a woman let alone a _girl _but I needed her for questioning. This was the only way.

"Come on then." She beckoned, "Let's see if the famous detective can use both brain and brawl."

"I don't normally hit girls - but for you I will make an exception." I responded in my usual expressionless face. She only grinned even more.

"I would expect no different."

She came at me fists clenched and arm pulled back. I moved out of the way of her hit but instead found her foot collide with my knee. She had anticipated my movements and tricked me into turning the way she wanted.

She was better than I had anticipated.

I responded by turning with the kick to weaken the force of the blow and made an attack of my own. My foot span around and collided with the side of her stomach which sent her straight into the brick wall to my right.

Without hesitation she launched herself off the wall and sent her left fist straight into my stomach again sending me backwards. She obviously knew how to fight so why wasn't she trying to hit any vital points. It was like she was just trying to take the wind out of me so I couldn't fight rather than try to actually hurt me.

We both stopped for a moment to catch our breath. The smile was off her face and had been replaced with a very focused expression.

"Not bad." She spat out.

"You too. I have to admit I didn't expect you to be this good. Just who are you." Her eyes narrowed and she let another smile creep on her face. This time it seemed more sinister than before. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I could hear the amusement in her voice.

But it couldn't be. Could this girl really be saying she is_ Kira_, and right to my face. The real Kira would never do something so foolish. Or would they? To try and get me off the scent that they are actually Kira they would do something so reckless. This girl definitely had to come in for questioning no matter what. I was not going to hold back any longer.

With her right arm she swung another punch at me, but I was ready. I dodged again and caught her wrist with my left hand. Then I pulled her around to face me and grabbed her other wrist before pushing her back and pinning her against the wall.

She pushed against my grip but she had lost a lot of energy. I could hear her heavy breathing match my own and just stared at me. I couldn't read her eyes. I can always tell what someone was feeling by looking in their eyes - but this girl. I had no idea what was going through her head.

I leant in closer to see her reaction but it did not change. There was no emotion in her eyes. Like me she gave nothing away.

"You are under arrest on suspicion of be the mass murderer known as 'Kira'"

She put up no resistance but instead said.

"I guessed as much."


	8. Chapter 8 - Who is watching who?

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue :3**

**Heya peeps. I have had LOADS of ppl following and adding my story to their fav's recently. SOOO HAPPYYY! ^^**

**Right now I am thinking of another fanfiction for 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' - I am not sure if I am going to start it yet or finish this one first. Let me know guys if you would find it okay if I did another fanfic on to of this. It would mean a lot more work for me but I will still try to post these chapters regularly.**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED (even if yu think I should finish this first!)-**

**Thanks again guys and BYYYEEEE XXXX**

(p.s at the beginning the bold font signify's that they are speaking in a different language - Japanese- but it will return to normal when in L's POV, sorry for any confusion :3)

* * *

Rene's POV

I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled sweet. Like strawberry cake and ice cream. Not that stupid minty toothpaste smell or the smell of tobacco like I had become accustom to over the years. It was nice. It calmed me down. (not in a creepy way, I just really like sweets). However it was rather overpowering.

"Maybe you should think about cutting down on all those sweets L." I joked, turning my head away from facing him.

He didn't find it funny.

So much for trying to break the ice...

At that moment three men came rushing around the corner with guns pointed in my direction. Oh wow, this brought back even more memories. Except it was never the _police_ aiming at me.

I recognise them from the task-force. There was a really strong looking guy on the left - what was his name again... ah! Mogi I believe. Mr Yagami was in the middle and Ukita on the left. So he wasn't dead yet. That means that the second Kira has not come out yet. So I am not that far through the timeline.

_**"L, what is wrong?"** _Mr Yagami asked. Obviously confused with the awkward position we were in. Honestly, he was less than ten centimetres away from my face. PERSONAL BUBBLE SPACE!

Wait wasn't he speaking in Japanese?...

So I am somehow able to understand them? It must have something to do with the deal I made with Orfa. I mean from what I can remember Shinigami's know every language possible. As a _half_ Shinigami doesn't that also apply to me? If so. AWESOME SAUCE.

_**"Please put this girl in cuffs and blindfold her. She is under arrest."**_

_**"What for?"**_

_**"There is a 4% possibility that she is Kira."**_

_**"That's it?" **_I responded in perfect Japanese._** "Wow... how do you come up with those percentages anyway?"**_

_**"5%" **_L responded

_**"..."** _

* * *

After being blindfolded and shoved in the back of a car for what felt like hours -but ended up being fifteen minutes- we reached our destination. Wherever the hell that was.

So here I am. Blindfold off and hands cuffed behind my back.

I looked around at what was to be my new 'home'. It wasn't much if I was honest, it was a bit... _plain_.

There was a bed. Three walls. A door. A camera. Umm... floor. Oh and those thick metal bars. Cosy.

**So... ****_this_**** is plan B?**

_Basically. Yes._

**This can't even be called an idea! Seriously could you not come up with anything better! Even I could come up with something better than ****_this!_**

_Actually you couldn't because technically you are still me-_

**I DON'T CARE! All you did was get us locked up under constant supervision by L! ****Now I am bored to death! Brilliant! I hope you are pleased with yourself.**

_Well then... Let's play with them for a bit._

* * *

L's POV

She had been dead still and quiet since we put her in the cell. I didn't like it.

This girl was beyond dangerous. She knows too much about me and I have nothing about her. It is as if she popped out of thin air. But that was impossible. She had even basically told me she was Kira. For some reason though I don't believe her. She obviously knows more than she is letting on but she does not seem to have the same mindset as Kira. She is too... risky.

Her voice suddenly came through the speakers. "Hey, L..."

"Miss, what is it?" I asked in my normal monotone voice.

"Let's play a game. If you win I will answer any question you ask truthfully, if not I get to ask a question. Oh and you only get one shot at answering it correctly. Deal?"

Just what was she saying? Does she know the situation she is in right now?

"Miss I don't think that is-"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with... M" She looked up at the screen. There was only one thing in that room that it could really be. Plus even if I did get it wrong (which I can't - seeming as there is only one answer) then I don't have to answer her question truthfully. So this is really what is known as a 'win win' situation.

"...Mattress." I said. At this her smile fell and she looked almost, disappointed.

"No." She sighed. Looking down to the ground.

What! That is the only item in the room beginning with M, she couldn't mean metal from the bars. So what could-

"The answer is Matsuda."

The whole police force including myself stared wide eyed at the screen. The girl looked up at the camera and smiled. Everyone looked at Matsuda. He looked so scared he might have a heart attack without Kira.

"So now it's time for my question." She chirped. "How many people are in that room including yourself?"

Silence.

"Come on give me an answer. But just to tell you-" Her eyes turned cold for a second "-I don't like liars." A moment later she was back to grinning to the camera.

How could she know... it was impossible. Yet somehow she know let alone see that Matsuda was here. Even if there was a camera in here she wouldn't be able to see the feed herself. She was lockd in a cell of my own making. I was going to have to tell her the truth, otherwise who knows what she would do. Including myself, Watari and the task force members (not including Aizawa who was at the station to reduce suspicion) that makes...

"Six."

All the task force turned to me like I was insane. However I ignored them and watched carefully at her response. For a few moments she seemed confused. As if she was trying to work out something in her head. I could see her slightly moving her lips as if speaking to herself. Then after a while a look came across her face as if she had just cracked the 'da vinci code'.

"Seeming as you have been so nice in being truthful I shall give you this piece of information." Everyone in the room seemed to lean in closer to the screen and I listened intently. "My name is Rene Greenwood but I also go by my alias of Tanith Blaze. However I would prefer it if you all called me Rene."

After a few seconds I heard a gasp behind me. I looked around to see Matsuda covering his mouth with one of his hands. Did he recognise her? If so from where?

"I...it's... _her_! That girl that came into the police station a few weeks back!" Well that answered my questions... "She suddenly vanished after being questioned by your son, Chief." He turned and looked at Mr Yagami, who was just staring in disbelief at the younger policeman.

"My.. son?" He managed to choke out.

This was interesting. I quickly looked over the files on my right and found Light Yagami. He definitely fits Kiras profile. Right now he was being followed by a FBI agent called Ray Penbar. I am going to have to keep a close eye on him.

"There were no English interpretors available and she demanded to speak to someone face to face. Since Light had helped on cases before and was free you allowed him to talk to her, remember?"

A wave of realization seemed to come over Mr Yagami's face. "Yes I remember." He composed himself now and looked over to me. "We still have the tapes of the interview if you would like to see them L." He said, trying to calm himself down.

I nodded in agreement.

"That would be most helpful."


	9. Chapter 9 - Don't break the rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note - only my OC's**

**HEYA! This is chapter nine - WOW. So many people are taking an interest in my story . I am so happy. Christmas has come early for me! .**

**This chapter (even though it is a bit... depressing) is dedicated to-**

**Lover of Sweets (also known as XxHell's kittyxX as she signed at the bottom of her review) - Sorry it's so late :( I sent you a p.m**

**xXMiakyattoXx - he he he... your review made me laugh so much, it was awesome ^^ ur so kind :3**

**Lostfeather1 - Okay okay! I have posted xD Thanks so much!**

* * *

L's POV

After watching through Rene's interrogation tape it would be hard to think that these two girls were the same person. Their looks were the same but her personality... it's as if she became a totally different person. Just what happened to her in these few weeks she had disappeared.

When talking to Light she seemed panicked. Trying to compose herself. Although from the observation she made she must have been reasonably smart. However she did end up letting her emotions come through. I could see that what she had told Light Yagami about her past was true. So why was she like this now.

Not too long ago she was acting as I would expect a girl in her position would do. Shaken up. Confused about what was happening. But as I watched her now. Sitting in the cell, hands tied behind her back, whistling some tune I could not name and smiling at the camera. She was different. She had changed. I need to find out what happened and where she went.

"Miss Greenwood-" I asked.

"Please call me Rene." She grinned back.

"...Rene. Do you remember a conversation you had a few weeks ago with a boy named Light Yagami?"

She froze. The whistling stopped and she stared wide eyed at the camera. Was it the fact she remembered the questioning that made her so worried, or was it the mention of Light's name.

Now that I thought about it she seemed reasonably calm before Light came into the room. It wasn't just surprise that I had seen on her face that time. It was also...

Fear.

"I am guessing you have watched the interrogation." She said. Her voice was dark and empty. The once bouncy and happy attitude she had seemed to have completely vanished. Just which is the real her?

"Yes, you would be right in assuming so."

"God damn it." She sighed, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I am not explaining anything to do with my past again. So don't even bother."

"Then how about I ask you about the more recent activities?" She raised an eyebrow. "What happened between the time of your questioning and when you appeared in the boot of my car."

"Oh yeah. That was fun." A hint of a smile came onto her face. "Sorry about the cake by the way."

"Please stick to the question." I sighed.

"Okay, okay. God you really are annoyed about the cake aren't you." She muttered under her breath.

She looked like she was either trying to think of an excuse, find a way to avoid the subject or remember just what she had been up to. Either way I was going to get an answer. "There is not much I can tell you about what happened. How I got out of the station is a mystery for me too but, I did meet... the person that brought me here." She sounded reluctant to speak any further.

"And..." I pressed.

"Well, it's all cleared up now anyway, he explained why he brought me here and to be honest I hold no ill intentions towards him at all. In fact I am actually grateful. I am guessing you want to know the reason I am here then."

"That would be useful information."

"I am here to watch over the Kira case, L. Whether you want me to or not does not matter. I _am _going to join the investigation and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

I raised an eyebrow - even though she could not see me. "Oh, and what makes you think that."

"Think of me as a-" A large grin broke out on her face. "'all-knowing observer.' I know basically everything that is going to occur in this case. I know how it ends. I know who Kira is, and I know who you are L. Very clever alias by the way." She winked at the camera. "Any way I think about it you are going to want me close by. To make sure I don't give away the precious information that could end your life. Oh by the way, who_ are_ you going to chose to be your successor? Near or Mello because Matt does not seem interested in the title."

Watari winced at hearing my successors names. So she did know. If she was telling the truth I could be in even more serious danger than I had first thought possible. Having her close by could not only protect me but also give me valuable information to who Kira is. That is if _she _was not Kira, to which it has raised to 9.5%.

"Why are you doing this?"

She laughed.

"This a game, L. _MY _game. I was so bored of my life. It sucked. Now I have this. Something to live for. However that was not the questions you should be asking."

I thought for a moment, analysing what she had told me and processing the new information.

"Who brought you here? Also, how do you know what is going to happen?"

"Very good. With that in mind I shall ask you a question of my own. L, have you hear of Sh-"

* * *

Rene's POV

I felt a unbelievable amount of pain in my stomach. I tried speaking but no sound would come out. My mouth was open and my eyes so wide I thought for a second they might come out of my head. My hands almost immediately went to where the pain was. I felt a hot liquid seep through my fingers. Looking down I began to see a red liquid stain my fingers.

Removing my hands slowly from my stomach I looked to see a deep wound where my flesh should have been. I couldn't think straight. The pain clouded over any questions I had in my mind.

A dry laugh in front of me caught my attention causing me to slowly look up. Even with my burring vision I could see that damn Shinigami. There stood Orfa. In his hand he held a large rib bone covered with blood. My blood.

"Think of this as a warning," He came down to my level and whispered in my ear. "Don't break the rules." Then he was gone.

OH MY GOD! The rules! I wasn't allowed to just give him information. I had to get him to figure it out. How could I have been so stupid. This wasn't a game. He was telling me that he could kill me at any moment. I was in serious danger.

The pain throbbing in my stomach took my attention away from the troubling thoughts. My eyes began growing dark. Everything around me seemed to go dizzy and fade.

"Rene!" A far away voice called.

"Quickly Watari, we can't lose her."

The voices seemed so distant now. Was this what I had felt when I died? I can't remember. I just need to sleep. Yeah.. sleep.

Maybe then this damn life of mine would just be over.

Maybe now I can rest in peace.

* * *

**(A/N) YEAH... sorry it's really depressing XD however I promise the next ones will be a bit more light-hearted. However it is going to be quite a dark story at times so brace yourself. And yes Orfa IS basically evil. Didn't see that one coming? If you did WELL DONE! LOL! btw did any **

**one get that Orfa is Afro spelt backwards? That's how I thought of the name xD ik original right ;P**

**Thank-you everyone for reading and I shall type to you again - real soon ;3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Bakka!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (apart from my OC ^.^)**

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**It has been so long since I last uploaded. I have been so busy! Seriously! I have way too many family members! So yeah... I don't really have an amazing excuse as to not uploading so this is my lame ass apology. T.T SOOWWEEEE**

**Thankyou guys for waiting and I hope not to disappoint!**

**Oh, and just in-case you guys may want to know, this chapter has a bit of cursing. Okay A LOT in my standards! Nothing really bad cuz I don't like too much swearing but enough. Just a warning ^.^**

**Pillock = Idiot/stupid person**

**Bakka = Idiot**

**Basically I am finding as many different ways to say the same word as possible lol xD**

* * *

Rene's POV

So... God... damn... tired.

I tried opening my eyes but they might as well have been weighed down with lead. They wouldn't move at all. At least I am comfy. I must be in a bed. It is way to soft for it to be that horrible bed in the cell. I would have been able to feel the springs digging into my back.

I didn't have to move at all to feel the burning pain coming from my stomach. It felt like I was being eaten alive. Lets just say it isn't the nicest experience I have ever had... who am I kidding it comes in as the second most painful experience of my life. Just behind when I got shot. Now _that_ is painful.

Why can't I just die. I mean I have died once already so what's the difference. I can't have any fun now. Why on earth it took me so long to realize just how much danger I am in is beyond me. I blame that damn Shinigami's annoying hair. It's so... distracting - and puffy!

Screw that afro-back-stabbing-deal-making-out-to-ruin-my-life Shinigami. I could just feel the rage build inside me. Trying to find a way out.

*stomach growls*

**I don't think that's rage.**

..._shut up!_

I managed to finally pry open my eyes and stared mindlessly at the room. It was... different. Not the cell I thought I was going to wake up in, that's for sure. I mean there was what seemed to be 'natural light' and no metal bars. Everything was much cleaner and brighter, there was even a faint scent of disinfectant in the air. Hospital. Now I think about it this must be the third.. no FOURTH time I have woken up somewhere I don't recognise.

This better not become a habit.

A glint from the corner of the room caught my attention. It took me a moment to focus but there it was, a camera. Let me make a wild guess here and say that I am still being watched by L. I mean there was no way he would let me out of his sight. Why would he, I am a bigger threat for him than Kira at the moment. Me and my stupid mouth. It has gotten me into more trouble then I care to remember.

"Glad to see you are awake." A soft voice pulled me away from my trail of thought. God damn it, was L already here?

I turned my head towards the window and the source of the voice, only to be greeted with the one who put me in all this trouble in the first place. In return I gave him a glare that the devil would be proud of.

"Look I know your angry but I _had_ to do that."

I raised an eyebrow at Orfa not lessening my evil gaze.

"If I hadn't the King would have actually killed you. You are stronger than most humans remember, I knew you wouldn't die from a mere flesh wound."

FLESH WOUND! He called _this_ a 'mere flesh wound'! If that damn camera wasn't there I would have been screaming bloody murder at him and pulling out his god annoying hair by now.

"...I can see your not very happy-" Winner of 'understatement of the year' goes to... this pillock, "-but to make sure this doesn't happen again I will stay with you. If you are not allowed to say something I will tell you. That way this won't happen again, okay." I could just feel him smiling through his gas mask.

I let out a sigh. My anger subsided slightly to just plain annoyance. Somehow my life has just gotten even worse. Now I have a Shinigami who almost killed me following every move I make.

Screw my life. No wait - half life. I mean am I technically still alive or dead. Did my human side die when I died or was it brought back. Oww... my head hurts from too much thinking.

From the other side of me I heard a door slowly opening. Soft footsteps made their way towards me. I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. How I could feel it I don't have a freaking clue. However the point remains that I do feel it and it was only adding to my discomfort.

"Hey Rene, look who just crashed the party." Orfa joked, "He don't look too happy either." By now he was laughing. It kinda reminded me of Ryuk. Minus the fact that I found Ryuk funny while this twit was just pissing me off.

"Hello Rene-chan," A monotone voice spoke up behind me. This time it was different, there was something in his normally emotionless voice that sent a shiver down my spine. Not in a good way.

I didn't respond, instead I decided to stare dagger at the Shinigami rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. The moment our eyes connected he immediately stopped and stood back up. What a pathetic excuse fro a God of Death.

"If you think ignoring me is going to help you then you are highly mistaken. I will be getting the answers I need." L continued.

I felt my blood turn cold. Since when was he like this. Normally his bored tone would have no effect on me so why the hell am I shaking. I have stared down the barrel of a loaded gun without batting an eyelid. Fought single handedly against three fully grown males without a care in the world. Orchestrated attack plans for a drug gang; successfully may I add. Why the freaking hell am I getting so... so... no I won't say I am scared. I mean ME _scared. _Ha! As if.

"However not right now. I shall wait until you have fully recovered."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Oh thank mother of freaking god. I don't have to put up with him at the moment. Although it probably won't stop him from analysing any little thing I do here. Gah, for the moment I just need to relax.

Suddenly L's face came out of no where, only a few inches away from my own.

I let out a yelp and moved away from him; quickly stopping when the pain in my stomach took over. I curled up automatically at the pain, squeezing my eyes shut. I could feel tears forming but I fought them back. There was no way I was going to cry. Not now. I felt like screaming but pushed that down too. Only letting out a loud painful groan. I can cope with this, I have been through much worse.

As the pain subsided I uncoiled myself, taking in deep breaths to calm down. My mind was foggy from the intense pain and I forgot that L was still in the room.

"Let me take a look."

Before I had time to respond I felt the covers being thrown off me. For a moment I turned to stone, not daring to move. BIG mistake. L took the opportunity to lift up my top revealing the pad covering the wound in the centre of my stomach.

I could feel my face burn up. This was NOT happening. There is no way L would actually do that, right? Oh who am I kidding this is L I am talking about. He has no knowledge of person space nor awkward situation. He really could be a pervert couldn't he...

I winced in pain as he lifted the bandage off my stomach. When the air got to my open wound my awkward thoughts were replaced with a continuous stinging sensation.

"You seem to be healing unexpectedly fast. Another three to four days and you should fully recover." I heard L mutter to himself. By now his voice seemed really far away. My whole body was numbing as I started falling out of conciousness. Before I fell into a peaceful sleep I managed to give a tired glare at L, snorting in a weak voice -

"Bakka."

* * *

**(A.N I am starting the next chapter as soon as I publish this one. Hopefully it will be up in the next few days as an apology for this one being so late. I AM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME T.T ~ until next time peeps, type to you real soon!)**


	11. Chapter 11 - New outfit

**HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**

**Ah! It is a new year and a new start ;P hope you guys have a great new year and take care :3**

**THANKYOU GUYS for all the support you have been giving m love you all ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note nor any of it's characters, only my own OC's**

* * *

Rene's POV

It has been three days since L last visited me.

Three boring days. Three boring days that I have had to put up with an annoying Shinigami. Three boring days that I have had to put up with an annoying Shinigami, who has almost driven me to the point of INSANITY!

How does Light cope? Shinigamis pop up freaking everywhere. Through the walls, up the floor; I can't even take a shower with this pervert around me all the time. I don't know what's worse - the fact that he watches me, or the fact that he doesn't try to hide it! Either way he creeps the hell out of me and pisses me off.

Maybe it wasn't the power of the Death Note that turned Light insane but rather being continuously bugged by Ryuk?!

...

Who am I kidding... Light was always a bit coo-coo. Plus Ryuk is actually funny. Unlike this yellow haired jerk.

"Rene! I am booooooooored!" Orfa moans for the twelfth time in the past half hour. I just give him another quick glare before returning back to the newspaper I was reading on my bed. It doesn't helped that I am handcuffed to the damn bedpost. L must have thought I would run away. He has serious trust issues. ...Okay so I _may_ have been planning to make a break for it - but that's not the point here!

"Come oooooon! I am hungry." There he goes again!

I swear to all that is good in this world - if I don't get to hit him at least once in the next five minutes I_ will_ have a mental breakdown.

For three days, THREE DAYS, I have had to put up with his constant moaning and groaning without being able to do a thing. For flip sake L why do you have to keep an eye on me. I want to punch Orfa's face in so badly right now!

"Miss Greenwood-" A soft calm voice came from the doorway.

I look up from half-reading an article about Kira to see Watari standing just outside in the hallway.

"-the doctor say's you have almost fully recovered. Luckily the wound was not deep enough to cause any long term damage, although it will leave a scare. Therefore I will be escorting you to a safe-house for your own safety." He took out a key, walked over and unlocked my handcuff. Immediately I began rubbing at my sore wrist.

'For my own safety' my ass. More like so L can control very move I make. What a pain in the backside.

Looking down at my clothes I realized I was still in a blue hospital gown. When he had made his way over to the door Watari turned back and looked at me, motioning me to follow him. I felt myself bush slightly, feeling quite self concious from wearing such thin and minimal clothing. Luckily Watari understood my awkward silence and picked up a bag from just outside the door.

"Ryuzaki bought a spare set of clothes, in case you preferred a change of clothing."

I couldn't help but let a grin come across my face as I jumped off the bed and - with a quick bow - took the bag. I went straight away into my en-suite bathroom (yes, L did get me my own private room and bathroom, well he is rich remember). I opened the bag as quickly as I could; this hospital gown was absolutely horrid and to be honest I just want to get out of it ASAP!

I looked at the contents for a second. A few silent quiet moments went by as my brain stopped working. I could feel the world pause. The clocks stopped ticking. I even stopped breathing.

"Everything okay in there?" Orfa put his head through the wall. He stared confused at my pale face.

...

Suddenly my brain kicked into motion again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Just over an hour later.

I had been blindfolded most of way here - wherever 'here' is anyway. I had to spend the whole time listening to Orfa's blimmin annoying comments on my... outfit. Right now I am about ready to kick some poor unfortunate souls head in.

Watari opened the door, to what I recognised to be a hotel room, and I went inside. If any other guy had done the same as L, or Ryuzaki as I have been told to call him, then I would have thought the worst. You know, a guy you technically have only just met buys you clothes and sets you up in a hotel room. I would be quite suspicious.

However this _was_ L, plus I knew he was staying in another hotel room from the anime. I have nowhere else to stay anyway and it's not I can escape even if I wanted to.

The interior backed up my theory of this being the _same_ hotel that Ryuzaki was in. It looked almost exactly the same, minus all the computers and monitors. It was also much cleaner. A sent wafted through the air. It was faint but it smelled like-

"Hello Rene-chan."

-strawberries.

"Hello... Ryuzaki." I let my frustration seep out into my voice. I could feel my fists tightly clenched by my side.

"I see you are wear the clothes I got you. They do look very nice if I may say so."

I was this close, THIS CLOSE, to punching him right there and then. Somehow I managed to restrain myself; my nails dug into the palms of my hands almost puncturing the skin and I was breaking heavily to control my anger.

What I was wearing was the most vile clothes I could have ever imagined! I wanted to BURN them! Burn them out of existence!

I was wearing a _bright_ _pink_ and _purple frilly_top with thin straps to hold it up. Along with a short _dark pink pencil SKIRT._

I want to either die or kill someone. Preferably HIM!

"I swear to God, Ryuzaki, that if you don't get me decent clothes in the next five minutes I am going to break something in this room. You better pray what I break isn't a bone in your body."

"Rene-chan, I don't think you are in a position to threaten me right now." L said in his usual voice, seemingly unfazed by my threat.

"Four minutes." I hissed.

"Now please calm down, you are very much overreacting. I think it looks rather fetching on you."

I started taking steps towards him; circling him like a shark does its food. My eyes never even blinked. "One minute."

"I believe you may be counting wrong." He started to slowly move away from me.

"Times u-" He made a dash to the door but I followed in hot pursuit. He was more agile than I remembered and he managed to slip past me, narrowly avoiding my grip. As soon as he got through the door he locked it to make sure I could not continue the chase.

I pounded at the door, shouting for him to let me out and stop being a coward. I managed to release some of my frustration on the poor innocent door.

Realizing defeat I sulked frustratedly back to what I assumed to be my bedroom, very annoyed that I had let my pray slip away from right under my nose.

I opened the door and my line of sight rose to my bed. Okay, my eyes may or may not have sparkled at that one particular moment.

There on the bed was the most perfect set of clothes I had ever laid eyes upon. A beautiful leather jacket that seemed to shine even in the dim light. Stunning black, bootleg leather trousers. A skin tight black top with a red skull and crossbones design on the front. Even a pair of black and red converses to complete the outfit. It was a sight to behold. Right next to the clothes lay a letter. I opened it up and read the contents.

'Just in case you prefer a different style of clothing.

Ryuzaki'

...

**God damn it he knew! He let us ask like an idiot so we have to apologise! He made us wear this monstrosity for NOTHING!**

_He still got us the clothes, so we are going to have to thank him as well as apologise. That crafty bugger got us good._

Thus starts my new life with an annoying pet Shinigami and the painfully smart always-one-step-ahead-detective. I really need to stop complimenting him in my insults...

* * *

**(A.N So this begins the main bulk of the story - hopefully - can't wait to start writing :3 type to you soon guys!)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Teleportation!

**:'(**

**Sorry this took so long, so much work I have been dying. I have such little free time that I haven't been able to write the story quickly. So THANKYOU for those who are still reading (if you are still out there and haven't died from waiting for so long T.T).**

**Hope you like it and my love goes out to all of you :3**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Death note, only my OC.**

* * *

No one's POV (lol it's a ghost :o nah it's just 3rd person xD)

Rene flicked through the channels on her flatscreen TV.

She was only joking when she asked L for one but apparently he took it seriously. Hey, she wasn't complaining!

Boring romance - flick. Teleshopping selling a gold ring - flick. Guy dies in a robbery - flick. Dude advertising car insuran- she flicked back.

On the news was a story on a wanted criminal who got killed while trying to rob a convenience store. He had been stabbed in self defence by the guy behind the counter with his own knife. It was the exact same one that she knew Light had controlled to test how far the Death Note could go.

That meant today was the day. She jumped up and looked at the clock on the wall. 11:24. Holy Shinigami it was almost time, she had to get a message to that damn stupid Shingami about what to do! That was going to be a pain in the ass with L watching her every move.

Picking up the phone that Watari had left her (which only connected to L's and Watari's private phones, she had checked.) She dialed '2' and waited as the phone rang. Watari swiftly answered.

"Is anything the matter."

"Yes.. and no really. I kind of need some fresh air, I am not feeling too good."

"I am afraid that can't happen. Would you like me to bring down some water?" He replied calmly.

Rene shook her head even though Watari could not see her.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I sometimes just wish I could _disappear _and _get away_ from this place for a bit."

Orfa looked up from watching the TV and gave Rene a confused look. _She had never said that before_ - he thought to himself - _sure she complained and moaned about being here but saying she wanted to 'disappear'... _

"I know this might be stressful for you at the moment, but you do know that Ryuzaki can not risk letting you out. It is too dangerous for him and the others on the task-force. You have proven yourself to be a danger to everyone's safety."

"Yeah, I know. I mean it's my own fault. I did something stupid. Plus there is no way I would be able to escape _without any_ _help._ I don't have any acquaintances, let alone friends, from here so I have no hope on Earth."

"Rene," Orfa spoke up "do you want me to get you out of this room right now?"

At the same time Watari replied, "If you truly are not Kira then I am sure you will be fi-"

"NO!"

Rene paused trying to add a little more effect, and to tell the yellow air head he was right - but not yet - she needed to get something first.

"I will not be fine, I hate being cooped up and I can't escape! Not yet anyway. _Not until I kick someone first_!" By now she was practically yelling through the phone and she hung up.

"Um... so when _do_ you want to go?" Orfa asked, slightly confused.

Rene let out a small sigh and only glanced at the talking yellow dodo guy before retreating to the couch and kicking armrest with a lot of force. Damn it hurt. No doubt L had been watching her little outburst and would be keeping an eye on her. She had just said that it was _possible_ for her to escape.

"Ohh... so when you kick- Hey wait! I don't want you to kick me!" He protested. "That's not nice! What have I ever done to you..."

...

"...apart from stab you?"

Rene really wanted to face palm herself so badly at that moment but fought against it. Instead she went to the mirror and looked over herself. She was wearing the clothes L had laid out for her on the bed when she had arrived. It looked very good if she said so herself. The leather jeans and jacket fit her perfectly.

She rarely wore make-up but for some reason she had been given some of the basics. Foundation, eye liner, blusher (or whatever it was called) and mascara. She quickly put on a small amount of eyeliner and mascara; the feeling of makeup on her skin was something she didn't like.

Grabbing an elastic band she tied up her hair into a messy ponytail and smoothed out any wrinkles on her leather jacket. She had a plan. A very risky plan that would get her into a lot of trouble.

But it would be really fun.

Had she learnt her lesson from last time? No. She had forgotten how boring it was to well... be bored. Keeping her cooped up inside like a house pet was just a disaster waiting to happen. She needed freedom. Excitement. THRILLS! Not TV, chocolate and an annoying Shinigami.

Actually scratch that. She would have the chocolate.

Grabbing a few bars into her pocket and picking up a lollipop from the side she made her way over to Orfa. He was lying on his back twiddling his bone thumbs seemingly wondering about what she was planning. That or in the one minute she was gone he had become totally bored again.

Her money was on the second one.

Giving Orfa a slight nudge with her foot -that would have gone unnoticed to the trained eye- he bolted up and took her arm.

"If your sure, hold on tight."

Within a second they were standing outside in the street. Shoot where were they? Looking behind them Rene could see a huge hotel towering behind them. No one seemed to notice that they had suddenly materialized out of thin air.

Quickly she dashed through the streets being careful to dodge any cameras she could see before slipping into a dark backstreet. Orfa soon caught up and appeared in front of her.

"So what's all this about, huh? Where are we going to go? WHY are we doing this again?" He questioned.

"Shut it for a second will you, we don't have very much time. It will take L only a few moments to realize I am gone then they will have a whole search party after me." Rene hissed at her annoying 'dog'. She had decided to call him her dog as he is always yapping away and followed her everywhere.

"Okay, sorry..." He pouted.

"Listen I need to get to a bus-stop heading for Spaceland and NOW."

"Hey I don't know where that is, so calm down. I have have an idea. This has never tried this before but it could work, take hold of my hand." Her dog held out it's bony hand to her.

Rene eyed him skeptically before taking it. It was strange to the touch and she didn't like it. However for the sake of curiosity she kept hold.

"As you are part Shinigami yourself you may be able to do what I do to a certain extent. Some of us, like myself, can not fly as we don't have wings so we do what you humans may call... 'teleport'. We only have to think of the place we want to go whether it is in the human or Shinigami realm and we are there. However we _must_ have seen the place before to do this. So close your eyes and try to picture where you want to go, then imagine yourself there."

"So you have been in L's boot before?" Rene questioned.

"...Long story, and you said we don't have a lot of time remember." He was obviously avoiding the question. Cough*the writer saw a loop hole in her own story*cough

"Is there... anything that could go wrong?"

She immediately regretted the question.

"Apart from falling into a void of nothing for the rest of our existence or accidentally going to the bottom of the ocean, or inside a volcano, or to Antarctica, or free-falling through the sky-"

"Okay, okay I get the damn picture already. Shesh."

Closing her eyes she imagined the scene from the anime. Raye Penber tailing Light as he went on his 'date'. Her memory when she concentrated was good. Very good. She had a photographic memory to be exact. She had to focus to use it properly but it had been good even when she was a child.

She had let her emotions get the better of her before and that was why she forgot. She thought she was untouchable. Now she knew the truth she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She NEVER made the same mistake twice.

When she opened her eyes a wave of relief washed over her. Standing before her was Raye Penber, about five feet away from her, writing something in a small notebook. Inside she was fist-pumping and shouting chorus' of '_Hells yeah, I can freaking teleport!'_, but she couldn't show it. Calmly she walked past the FBI agent to where Light was standing and chatting away to his 'date'.

Rene would call her his 'pawn'. Just another person he would use and dis-guard later to get what he wants.

Just as she got up to them the bus arrived. This was not a bus that they had to pay to get on, which was useful. It was not like she had any money to pay him with anyway.

Walking in behind Light she went over to the nearest double seat; on the fourth row from the back, to the left of the bus, next to the door. She had planned where she was going to sit. Everything was ready.

_Not long now. _She thought to herself as she popped her strawberry flavored lollipop into her mouth. A smile tugged away at the corner of her mouth as she watched Raye walk onto the bus. She put her legs lazily onto the second seat and rested her back to the glass window. The two people on the seats opposite watched her warily from the corner of their eyes.

How could she blame them? She looked like a young 'yob' just asking for a fight. Even if she was a girl she could be very intimidating.

Ignoring them she through her plan again. Sometimes she wondered if she was a genius. Not L genius but a more... _fun_ kind of genius. She could find multiple ways of making a serious or boring situation really fun, well for her anyway.

This would most definitely cure her boredom.


End file.
